Cómo pasó todo
by Daniela-Hoyos
Summary: Hace tantos años, diez y no podía ni ver su cara. Le daban ganas de matarle; y eso que solo era una pequeña niña de 7 años. Entonces como es que ahora ese cabeza de fosforo la hacía sentir tan bien. Maldita sea de solo ponerse a pensar le hacía doler la cabeza… maldito sea el día en que se encontró con él de nuevo. Basado en una historia real.


Buenas noches/tardes/días soy Daniela comunicándose con ustedes después de tanto tiempo. He vuelto a la cuenta que espero que me la apoyen como antes.

Para volver decidí hacer este pequeño One-short que como dice es basado en historia real, hace mucho que no hago esto por lo cual no se si les guste, espero que si.

* * *

 **¿Cómo pasó todo?**

 _*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*Hace diez años*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

En un salón de clases de la primaria de la ciudad de Konoha se encontraba una muy linda niña de no más 7 años dibujando. Sus lindos y tiernos ojos verdes estaban centrados en el cachorro de color azul que hacía mientras sus rosados cabellos le tapaban la cara.

Esta linda niña es Sakura Haruno, una de las niñas más lindas de la escuela; ella sabía que lo era porque su mamá le decía todos los días eso. La hacía sentir feliz y sus tiernas amigas se lo rectifican cada día.

\- ¿Sakura ya supiste?- una dulce niña de su misma edad de cabellera roja al igual que sus ojos le pregunto.

\- ¿Qué cosa Karin?- pregunto Sakura despegando sus ojos del lindo dibujo que se encontraba haciendo.

\- Hoy entrará un niño nuevo- dijo con una gran sonrisa y un sonrojo en su cara.

\- Wow Karin que suerte tienes- la pequeña Sakura sonrió, sabía que su mejor amiga era muy coqueta.

\- Lo sé, espero que sea un niño lindo- dijo mostrando su hueco en la boca reluciendo que le hacía falta un diente y acomodándose sus gafas.

Las niñas iban a seguir hablando cuando su tierna maestra Kurenai entro con una sonrisa y pidiéndoles a sus amados estudiantes que se sentaran. Oh como quería a esos niños, ellos le alegraban las mañanas al enseñarles cosas tan dulces como el enseñarles a sumar, leer, escribir.

\- Muy bien niños como saben hoy llega un nuevo compañero- dijo la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa viendo las caras de todos sus tiernos alumnos- por favor pasa mi amor.

\- Hola a todos- dijo un lindo niño de no más 8 años de cabellos rojos y ojos cafés con cara de ángel- Soy Sasori.

\- Muy bien Sasori siéntate con Sakura, es la de cabello rosa- dijo la maestra con una gran sonrisa señalando a la niña que le sonrío- bueno niños vamos a retomar la clase anterior.

El pequeño pelirrojo paso por todas las mesas hasta llegar a la pequeña pelirrosa con quien iba a compartir mesa por todo lo que le quedaba de año escolar. Se sentía algo nervioso le parecía muy bonita y no está bien, ¡las niñas tienen piojos! Cuando ella le sonrió se sonrojo como su cabello y él como buen niño inmaduro solo le saco la lengua y le dijo fea.

Las horas pasaban, los días pasaban los meses pasaban y la relación entre estos dos niños iba a peor. Rodeados de personas ellos fingían llevarse bien, debían aparentar. Pero un pequeño secreto estaba en el pequeño corazón del pelirrojo pero no se lo diría, nunca en su vida.

\- Sasori cómo pudiste- una pequeña pelirrosa lloraba en la salida de su escuela mientras esperaba con su compañero de mesa a sus padres.

\- Solo hice lo que me corresponde- dijo el niño mientras le sacaba la lengua y guardaba un papel en su bolsillo.

\- Me pegaste un chicle en el cabello- y el llanto fue más fuerte, su largo cabello arruinado- eres lo peor de este mundo- salió corriendo al encuentro con su madre.

\- Solo marcaba mi territorio- dijo al aire mientras caminaba donde estaba su linda abuela con una sonrisa.

Si señores el pequeño niño suspiraba en secreto por la pequeña compañera de mesa. Sabía que no debía decirle, estaba loco pero tampoco tanto. Aún más porque sabía que ella lo detestaba y lastimosamente tenía solo 7 años.

Los años iban pasando, los días eran cada vez más cortos y estos niños seguían peleando por cualquier cosa en sus vidas, tristemente siempre que pasaban de años siempre tenían que compartir no solo salón de clase, sino que también debían compartir esa desgraciada mesa.

Para Sasori eso era casi como una señal del destino de que esa linda niña sería su futura primera novia, pero debía mantener silencio por un tiempo aún eran muy jóvenes. Para Sakura eso se estaba volviendo una tortura china, estaba cansada de los chicles en su cabello, los insultos y lo fastidioso que podría llegar a ser él. No podía más…

\- Muy bien niños les tengo una triste noticia- Kurenai seguía dándoles dando clase a sus alumnos desde hace años- una de sus compañeras se irá de la escuela.

\- ¿Quién es profesora?- preguntó Karin viendo a su maestra.

\- Sakura por favor pasa para despedirte- la pequeña pelirrosa pasa por las mesas de sus compañeros que la veían con impresión, cómo podía irse de esa genial escuela.

\- Fue un placer haber compartido tanto con ustedes estos años- dijo sonriendo mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus lindos ojos- no los olvidaré.

\- Bien Sakura disfruta tu ultima hora con tus amigos por lo que esta hora será libre- dijo mientras se sentaba y veía a sus dulces niños alumnos jugar.

Todos los niños se pararon de sus mesas y fueron a hablar con la dulce Sakura mientras lloraba y se despedían de ella. La extrañarían tanto, Karin lloraba porque su primer amiga se iría… no era junto. Al fondo del salón el pequeño pelirrojo veía a la niña de sus sueños con el corazón roto, no era justo, ya tenía planeado todo para declarar su amor por ella el año que seguía, ahora como la vería a los ojos… respiro hondo, no podía hablarle, sabía que ella no le daría ni la hora… aún menos ahora.

 _*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*Hace dos años*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

Sakura ahora con 16 años estaba cursando su último año en el mismo colegio al que se había cambiado hace ya tanto tiempo. No había vuelto a hablar con nadie de su vieja escuela, era incluso capaz de decir que había olvidado a todas las personas que ella alguna vez conocía.

Ahora tenía nuevas amigas, Ino su mejor amiga, Hinata una de las chicas más tiernas que alguna vez llegó a ver y su más querida amiga Konan. Todas ellas las conoció el día en que entró a ese colegio cuando tenía 11 años. Han vivido tanto que no podía creer que todavía siguieran siendo amigas.

Luego estaba su mejor amigo Naruto, era casi como su hermano, lo amaba con toda su alma al igual que sus amigos Sai y Gaara. Ellos la acogieron de la mejor manera ese primer día de clase, pero como no hacerlo; todos eran nuevos en ese entonces y desde primer año vienen siendo amigos. Eran los mejores del mundo.

Por ultimo estaba nada más ni nada menos que el amor de su vida, desde que lo vio hace dos años suspira por él. Obvio no se lo diría nunca, Kiba era demasiado para ella; la sola idea de hablarle la ponía nerviosa, no era capaz de estar sola con él. Adoraba a Konan el habérselo presentado, siempre la amaría por eso pero no era capaz de hablarle.

Un día ella estaba caminando por la feria de universidades junto a Hinata viendo que podían estudiar o donde, cuando sintió como la abrazaban por detrás, ya le iba a hablar a Naruto puesto que pensaba que era él. Pero que gran sorpresa…

\- Sakura tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo una pelirroja de ojos rojos con gafas mientras lagrimeaba al verla- no existe nadie más en esta ciudad con ese color de cabello.

\- ¿Disculpa pero te conozco?- dijo la ojiverde mientras intentaba reconocer a la joven que se veía triste- un momento… Karin.

\- Si me recuerdas- dijo volviendo a llorar y abrazarla- no has cambiado nada en estos años.

\- Tu si lo haz echo Karin- dijo viéndola maquillada y con el uniforme demasiado pegado y alto- ya no eres la niña de antes.

\- Tú sigues siendo igual de tierna- sonrió y recordó algo- adivina quién está por acá también.

\- No sé, con esfuerzo me acordé de ti- le sonrió con ternura.

\- Es Sasori, se ha vuelto muy guapo- le giño el ojo y señalo un joven que se acercaba a ellas-cuando te fuiste se volvió mi mejor amigo.

\- Karin con quien hablas- dijo el joven viéndola de pies a cabeza cuando se percata de quien es- Sakura…- y recordó su primer y único amor.

\- Gusto en volver a verte Sasori- le sonrió, ese joven si se había vuelto guapo- pero me debo ir, mi amiga me está esperando para volver a clases.

\- Un placer volver a verte amiga- Karin la abrazó.

\- Adiós- suspiró como hace años no hacía- está más hermosa de lo que recuerdo- sonrió.

\- Todavía la amas- vio a su amigo moviendo su cabeza- creí que la superaste con Tenten.

\- Ella me ayudo en su momento, pero aún amo a Sakura- vio la cabellera rosa irse por la puerta.

Los días pasaron, Ino, Hinata y Konan molestaban a su querida amiga con el guapo Sasori ya que ellas se dieron cuenta de algo que Sakura no. Las veces que ellos se encontraban por mera casualidad en la calle se le notaba el gran gusto que sentía el joven por ella.

La pelirrosa se sorprendía cada vez que se encontraba con aquel pelirrojo, era tan guapo que a ella le asustaba, desde que lo vio Kiba había pasado a segundo plano. Hasta sus amigos se habían percatado de eso, ese cabeza de fosforo tenía algo que le encantaba a ella, era increíble ver como ahora ella le hablaba a Kiba sin ponerse como un tomate.

Los días pasaron y con eso llego la graduación, Sakura y sus amigos pasaron a la misma universidad, Ino paso a enfermería, Hinata y Konan a lenguas modernas, Naruto a ingeniería de sistemas, Gaara a derecho y Sai a artes plásticas. Ella por lo contrario había pasado a agronomía. En ese transcurso de tiempo no volvió a saber de Sasori.

 _*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

Sasori no podía creer que se había encontrado con el amor de su infancia, seguía igual de hermosa que antes, incluso más. Sabía que su vida había cambiado en esos años, cuando era niño decía que su primer novia sería la linda pelirrosa pero tristemente se terminó metiendo con Tenten, la quiso en los tres años que estuvieron juntos pero no la amo. No como a ella.

Los años pasaron y a sus 17 años se había vuelto un hombre muy guapo, su mejor amiga se lo decía todos los días. Karin aunque fuera una perra era una gran amiga, pero nunca se metería con ella; no sabiendo la relación que tuvo de amistad con el amor de su vida.

El día que fue la feria de las universidades veía que podía hacer con su vida ahora que saldría de ese colegio cuando vio una mata rosa de cabello, la reconoció de inmediato. Quería hablarle como fuera pero no podía, los nervios no dejaban. Vio a su mejor amiga analizando a los hombres del colegio de la pelirrosa y su cabeza tuvo una idea.

Le dijo a su amiga la presencia de la pelirrosa, como era de esperarse la ojiroja salio corriendo como un rayo donde la bella joven y todo pasó. Se acercó a las jóvenes, las piernas le temblaban y ella le sonrió, la imagen de la niña de 7 años haciendo eso volvió a su mente. Y sintió ese mismo sentimiento de hace tantos año.

Los días pasaron y él intentaba hacer lo posible para salir antes de clase y pasar frente el colegio de ella para hacer un encuentro "casual", pero él más planeado no lo podía hacer. Sabía que era obvio para las amigas de ella, la sonrisa que se le formaba no era una tontería que apareciera sola.

Los días pasaban y le era más duro intentar hablarle, no era capaz hasta llegar al punto de dejar de hacer eso. Se presentó a la universidad y paso a ingeniería electrónica y Karin había pasado a química. Su amiga seguía con él a donde fuera y le agradecía, pero por desgracia ya no era tan macho como antes para poder hablar con ella.

 _*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*Hace un año*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

\- Vamos Naruto dame ese dulce- decía una linda pelirrosa caminando por la avenida de la ciudad junto su hermano.

\- No Sakura, es mío- y el rubio de ojos azules se metió el dulce a la boca mientras salía corriendo de su amiga.

\- Que cruel eres- hizo puchero cuando volteo la cabeza a la izquierda y vio a alguien- ¿Sasori?

El tiempo había pasado, los jóvenes estaban en sus universidades y los dos de esta historia no se habían vuelto a ver, Sakura ese día había aceptado la oferta de su mejor amigo de irse caminando a su hogar. Sasori ese día había ido a comprar algo al centro de la ciudad y ahora maldecía al conductor del bus que no había querido pararle; escuchó que lo llamaron y que hermosa sorpresa.

\- Sakura- alzó la mirada y se encontró con la imagen más hermosa del mundo- ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien gracias- le sonrío con cariño- hace mucho no te veía.

La pelirrosa había desarrollado un gran gusto por el joven, no tanto como para olvidar a Kiba pero si era un gran gusto. Pensaba que no volvería a hablar con él hasta que lo vio. Se sentía lindo eso y su corazón se murió cuando sintió que la cogió de la mano.

Sasori creía morir, la mujer de su vida estaba parada frente a él, creía que el destino estaba dándole un regalo del cielo, ella le hablaba, lo reconoció. No podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando. Esa sensación para él era la mejor del mundo, su cuerpo se movía solo y cogió su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

Ella tenía la cara roja como un tomate, él estaba con la sonrisa más grande del planeta al sentir que ella le correspondía al agarre; el momento era mágico no había nada mejor en el mundo…

\- Sakura vámonos que tengo hambre- y Naruto apareció y los bajo a los dos de su mundo- vamos.

\- Lo siento Sasori me debo ir- le sonrió con ternura mientras veía a su amigo hacer pucheros- háblame por chat.

\- Por supuesto lo haré- y su alma volvía al cuerpo, ella quería seguir hablando con él- nos vemos.

Esa misma noche él cumplió su palabra y le habló, pero esa charla no fue de un día. No. Esa charla duro días, meses y todo empezó ir a mejor para los dos. Él le había dicho lo que sentía y se sorprendió al saber que ella le correspondía. No podía más, la vida lo amaba, estaba listo para dar ese paso.

Era un miércoles y él estaba parado fuera del bloque de laboratorios de la mujer de su vida, era perfecta, y se lo había dicho a ella, no soportaba más, debía decirle eso. Sakura al salir de clase se sorprendió mucho al ver el hombre que le gustaba parado frente a ella con una rosa pero no dijo nada, le parecía tierno. Ese mismo día tuvieron una cita y se dieron su primer beso, para Sasori fue una gran sensación y para Sakura era casi tocar el techo. Él ya estaba seguro, de ese día no pasaba, le diría.

\- Sakura antes de que entres a casa quiero preguntarte algo- se separó del beso que se estaban dando.

\- Adelante dime- le sonrío, estaba nerviosa.

\- Seamos novios, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- y se sentía un completo pendejo al decirle eso, pero no podía arrepentirse- dime tu respuesta.

\- Claro que si quiero- lo beso en los labios y lo abrazó por el cuello.

De esa forma empezó a volverse realidad el sueño del pelirrojo y la alegría de la pelirrosa, lastimosamente esto no duro mucho tiempo. Esos cinco meses que fueron novios para él todo era perfecto, pensaba que era el mejor novio del mundo. Para Sakura él fue un buen novio hasta que dejo de demostrar el cariño que antes daba, ahora era frio y distante ya ni un "Te quiero" le decía a ella.

Para Sakura ya no había noviazgo, todo se había acabado y Sasori ni enterado. Lastimosamente ella ya le había dicho que se estaba portando diferente. El día llego, era un lunes frio en la mañana. Él tenía clase en la sede cerca de la universidad de ella; Sakura le mandó un mensaje diciendo que debían hablar

\- ¿Qué pasa mi amor?- preguntó Sasori con desinterés total.

\- Sasori usted quiere que terminemos- sentencio la pelirrosa haciendo que el joven abriera los ojos.

\- Claro que no, ¿por qué dices eso?- los ojos se le cristalizaron, eso debía ser una pesadilla, el amor de su vida no podía decir eso.

\- Desde hace un tiempo actúas más frio y distante conmigo, ya ni me dices algo de cariño- la pelirrosa bajó la mirada y Sasori lloró.

\- Lo siento, siendo así no sé qué decirte, me siento mal novio- las lágrimas bajan por su rostro lo había arruinado con ella, había acabado con su amor.

\- Sasori ya no eres mi novio- lo vio a los ojos con mirada triste- quiero que terminemos.

\- Está bien Sakura, lo aceptaré si así lo deseas- la abrazó y lloró en silencio, había arruinado todo, se había vuelto el peor novio del mundo- podemos ser amigos.

\- Mmmm- la joven lo meditó pero al ver la cara del joven no resistió- está bien Sasori, nos vemos.

\- Chao princesa- le robo un beso y se quedó en el parque a fuera de la universidad llorando- siempre te voy a amar.

 _*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*Hace unos meses*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

Estaba sudado y demasiado agitado, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz. Había acabado de tener sexo con el amor de su vida y fue jodidamente increíble. Podría decir que fue de las mejores folladas que alguna vez haya tenido. Veía a la pelirrosa dormir en su pecho desnuda y una sonrisa surco sus labios, ella le había dado su virginidad esa mañana.

Es raro ver como estos dos habían llegado a esto, aun eran solo AMIGOS pero se habían acostado y para Sasori eso fue de las mejores cosas del mundo, aun la amaba y amaría siempre, estaba algo esperanzado en poder volver con ella. Pero sabía que no era lo correcto. No después de haberla tratado como lo hizo.

\- Despierta Sakura- le movía el brazo con cariño- debo llevarte cerca de tu casa.

\- Que molesto eres a veces- le golpeo el brazo y se rio.

\- Mira quien lo dice- le sacó la lengua mientras se empezaba a vestir y veía a su amada hacer lo mismo.

\- Toma una foto cabeza de fosforo, dura más- se dio cuenta de la vista de su amigo el cual se puso rojo- tonto.

Habían terminado hace unos meses y ellos se siguieron hablando por chat, solo eso. Pero eran como antes y a Sakura eso le dolía, ver como Sasori era otra vez el chico dulce y tierno de antes la hizo pensar que su relación no le importaba y se juró nunca volver con él.

Las charlas de ellos iban hasta altas horas de la noche, ella todavía lo quería y en una de esas charlas por desgracia tocaron el tema del Sexo y no sabe cómo termino en esas. Pero no se arrepentía. Le gustaba

Después de ese encuentro otros llegaron y para Sasori era la alegría más grande podía estar con ella, pero no como le gustaría. No de nuevo.

El tiempo iba pasando y para mala suerte Sasori volvió a cambiar y esta vez Sakura no lo soportó, estaba harta del trato frio y desinteresado de él ¡lo odiaba! No lo soportó más, no lo quería más ya ni quería volver a acostarse con él de nuevo.

\- TE ODIO- le dijo Sakura a Sasori por chat.

\- Me es igual que lo hagas- esa fue la respuesta del pelirrojo.

\- Hasta nunca- y con eso Sakura borro el chat.

Sasori ese día lloro de nuevo, hace mucho no lo hacía, había vuelto a perder el amor de su vida y se arrepentía. Ya no sería capaz de verla y si lo hacía sabía que ella no le daría una mirada bonita. Maldito sea su humor de mierda.

 _*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*Presente*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

Sakura estaba hablando con Kiba, lo había vuelto a ver y se había vuelto a enamorar, pensaba que esta vez iría para mejor ese gusto que sentía por él. Sus amigos y amigas la apoyaban, sabían que ella merecía ser feliz de una vez después de lo de Sasori.

Sasori se arrepentía, la amaba demasiado y no podía creer que la hubiera cagado así, era un completo idiota. Karin se lo había dicho y casi tatúa en la cara. Se odiaba había perdido a la mujer de su vida y sabía que no podría recuperarla nunca más. Tuvo la oportunidad de tenerla para él y desaprovechó, ahora se arrepentía y la quería de vuelta pero no podía.

Sakura había visto a Sasori y se preguntaba cómo se había fijado en ese idiota, era lo peor del mundo, desde que lo sacó de su vida todo fue a mejor. Sabía que iba a sonar feo pero lo maldecía y maldecía el día en que lo había vuelto a ver y absolutamente todo lo que había vivido con él. Pero al tiempo le agradecía porque gracias a él había vuelto a ver a Kiba. El verdadero amor de su vida.

 **FIN...**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y me digan si volverme a dedicar para esto. Saben que yo no hago esto por mi, lo hago por ustedes, porque lo adoro hacer.

Se que no es mi mejor obra y tampoco la peor y pido perdón si no les gusta. Igual me lo pueden decir, esperaré con mucho cariño comentarios.


End file.
